Dragon Siblings
by Yvania DragonBane
Summary: It's only ever been Eivyn and his sister, he would do anything to keep her safe and have a quiet life but that seems to have gotten a whole lot more complicated when he discovers he is the legendary Dragonborn. M!DB/Astrid/OC OC/Vilkas OC/Ulfric
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Dragon Fire**

_Flames everywhere … dead bodies …. The smell of burning flesh …. And the screaming …_

Eivyn woke with a start and sat up in the bedroll, he glanced around and when he realised he was still in Gerdur and Hod's house and not in Helgen he let out a sigh and lay back down. Next to him Ralof gave a snore and turned over, Eivyn smiled Talos had indeed been watching over him. Escaping Helgen was not an easy job and if that dragon hadn't shown up he would be dead now.

He stared up at the ceiling and hoped his sister was still in Whiterun awaiting for him to return from Darkwater Crossing, they had no one else and until she married and had a husband to protect her Eivyn was going nowhere.

He managed to get some sleep and was woken later by Froknar and his dog running about. He smiled as Stump ran over and began to lick at Ralof's face. "Insufferable hound" he cursed pushing him away "leave me be"

Eivyn sat up and laughed "I take it you are not an animal lover"

Ralof looked at him with bleary eyes "I am not a lover of anything that wakes me up" he yawned and stretched "and that includes women"

Hod sat some bread and cold meat on the table "Help yourselves to food" he said brushing his hands off "I will be back at nightfall, try to keep out of sight" he said to them with an eyebrow raised

"Hod, you worry too much" Ralof said standing up and heading to the table "now where is the mead?"

"You and Eivyn drank it all last night" he rolled his eyes "you didn't even leave me any"

"Mead wouldn't help you with cutting logs, what if you cut your arm off because you were drunken" Ralof said with a mouth full of bread and venison "work hard now".

Hod grumbled something as he left, Eivyn snorted and joined Ralof. After breakfast he pulled on the clothes that Hod had left out for him. "Are you giving up the Stormcloak cuirass?" Ralof asked with a raised eyebrow "and to think how handsome you looked in it"

"I need to get Whiterun, my sister will be going crazy with worry" he picked up the cuirass and shoved it into the bag Hod gave him "and I can't afford to be meeting Imperials dressed in that"

"You should definetly join the Stormcloaks Eivyn, you have seen the true face of the Empire" he looked down "Hadvar never spoke up of your innocence and that captain doomed you to the chopping block ... if that dragon never showed up" he didn't need to finish that sentence.

"I'm definetly thinking about it" Eivyn said quietly "but since my parents died I have to be there protect Gilda" he looked up "so how do I join up anyway?"

"Windhelm, straight to the Palace of the Kings" he stood and clapped a hand to his shoulder "if I get there before you, I'll put a good word in with Galmar-Stone Fist. He's in charge of the recruits"

"Thanks Ralof" Eivyn smiled "don't forget to mention how good I look in the uniform, I'm sure that will help"

He left the house and walked down the path to the mill to say goodbye to Gerdur and Hod. He shook hands with Hod and thanked Gerdur for her kindness. "I don't know how to thank you" Eivyn said "I'd probably be dead by now without you or your brother"

Gerdur smiled "I don't mind helping out a fellow Nord and you did help save my brother" she grew serious "but there is something you could do for me, the Jarl in Whiterun needs to know about the dragon. If you could tell him for me I would be most grateful"

"Consider it done" he said.

The walk to Whiterun was a pleasant enough one; he didn't meet anyone on the road, there were no wolves surprisingly and he actually whistled as he got nearer to Whiterun. Though the merry tune died on his lips when he heard the clanking of armour, throwing his bag into the bushes, he quickly climbed a tree and hid on a thick branch covered in leaves. His eyes narrowed as he saw three Thalmor soldiers and one wearing a hooded robe lead a man in ragged robes away.

Eivyn and his sister shared a mutual hatred for the Thalmor as their father was taken away and never returned after a questioning of their past in the Great War. After his death, his mother became addicted to skooma and did everything she could to get her hands on some more. Eivyn and Gilda had came home one day to find her dead on the floor and were sent to Honourhall Orphanage in Riften.

He clenched the iron war axe he had looted from Gunjar's dead body in Helgen, but knew he would never be able to defeat all three of them, he looked away until the clanking had gone and climbed down the tree, collected his bag and continued on his way. After just passing Honningbrew Meadery, he heard screams and looked around.

Rushing towards the source of the sound he seen three warriors fighting the giant, knowing his dagger would be useless he drew his bow, still running, he lined up an arrow and fired it at the giants neck. It gave a loud roar and looked towards him; he loosened another arrow and fired it. Distracted, the other warriors managed to bring it down before it reached him. He walked up and pulled both his arrows out and wiped them on his bag.

"They're covered in giant's blood" a red-guard woman said wrinkling her nose "why not just buy new ones"

Eivyn laughed "If I gave up arrows as easy as that, I'd never have any money" he winked at her and hoisted his bow onto his back.

"You'd make a good shield-brother" a woman with red hair and war paint on her face was looking him up and down "a little more training and you would make a good Companion"

At the word Companion Eivyn snorted "Sorry, but your 'barking' up the wrong tree" he gave her a fixed glance "I have no desire to put my life in danger for some measly cut of gold"

She gave him a furious look "How dare you, it is for honour we do what we do not-"

"Aela, leave it" the only male said gruffly "we should get back to Jorrvaskr"

"Torvar's right" the young Red Guard said as the three of them walked away "we have another job to do before nightfall"

Eivyn rolled his eyes, he had heard about the Companions from his father whose brother had joined and warned him not to join as the warrior's iniated into the circle became werewolves. _"Nothing should stop a Nord from going to Sovngarde" _he had said "_never become a slave for a Daedric Lord son". _

He followed the Companions to the gates where the guards waved them through but stopped Eivyn, he held up his hands. "What seems to be the problem?"

"City's closed" was all he got and they looked away from him to the horizon.

"Why?"

He got no answer.

Eivyn rolled his eyes "Look, I have an important message for the Jarl" he raised an eyebrow "it's about the dragons"

The guards gave him their full attention and let him in immediantly "idiots" he muttered under his breath, he could have been lying for all they knew.

He kept an eye out for Gilda but never seen her when he made his way up to Dragonsreach, the Jarl listened to his story although his damn steward seemed intent on reminding him about what General Tullious would think if they heightened the protection around the city. Luckily, the Jarl seemed to listen to his Dark Elf housecarl more than him and thanked Eivyn for the warning, Giving him a bow, Eivyn left and made his way down to the Bannered Mare.

He glanced about and couldn't help but feel a little flurry of worry when he never seen his sister. "Exscuse me but is there a woman called Gilda staying here" he asked the barmaid.

"There is, are you Eivyn?" He nodded and she reached behind the bar "she left this for you" handing him a letter that he immediantly read.

"Sheogorath's beard!" he growled and crumpled the letter up, immediantly leaving the inn he had just entered.

Gilda sat on the steps of Jorrvaskr, since beating up Njada in the Bannered Mare and impressing Kodlak and Vilkas with her arm, she had become a member of the Companions without realising it. She knew what her father would say if he were alive today but she kept telling herself that she would never accept the invitation of becoming part of the Circle, she was just gaining skill in defending herself and would stop as soon as Eivyn returned from the mines.

"Is our company not good enough?"

Gilda smiled and glanced around "Not really no"

Vilkas snorted and sat down next to her "Njada still giving you a hard time?"

"Just everytime I'm in her presence" Gilda sighed "oh well, not like I'll be around for much longer so I won't fight her again"

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that" Vilkas chuckled "it's a shame you won't stay … you could be a fine companion"

"Did the almighty Vilkas just give a compliment?" Gilda glanced at him "Have you had too much mead?"

"I'm trying to say I'll miss you, you wench" he rubbed his forehead "this isn't easy for me"

Gilda felt a little flurry, these past few weeks she had come to grow fond of him and it seemed like those feelings were the same for Vilkas but before she could say anything back to him, they heard a lot of ruckus coming from the front door and they both quickly ran around and Gilda was surprised with what she saw.

Her brother at long last had come back and was currently lying on his back while Aela held a sword to his neck. "Eivyn!" she said happily and ran up to him, she pushed Aela's sword away and glared at her "I see you doing that again to my brother and I won't be happy!"

"He's your brother?" Aela rolled her eyes "dear god you are nothing alike"

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite companion" Eivyn smirked up at Aela who gave a low growl in return.

Gilda helped him up and hugged him tight, she leaned back and looked at him worriedly "Are you okay? What took you so long?"

"Long story" he said "is there somewhere we can talk?" he glanced around at the audience "in private?"

"Sure, we can go for a walk" she glanced back at Vilkas but sighed when she noticed he had disappeared "come on, afterwards I'll treat you to dinner"

"So I leave you on your own for a few weeks and you become a companion?" Eivyn asked raising an eyebrow.

Gilda smiled "Trust me, I'm no companion". They headed down to the marketplace walking towards the Bannered Mare when suddenly Eivyn stopped and glared, Gilda looked up at him confused.

"What is she doing here?" Eivyn said in a dangerous voice.

Gilda frowned and looked to where he was staring, a young Nord woman was walking about the stalls and talking to one of the sellers. "Ysolda" she said quietly, "Eivyn, I swear I didn't know she was here"

"I believe you" he clenched his fists "I just wasn't expecting to see her"

Gilda looked at her brother sadly: Ysolda was the first woman he had been with romantically. She had been visiting her aunt and uncle round about the time Eivyn had left the orphanage, Gilda still had a year and her brother promised her a house and food when she came out. He became the thief Brynjolf's protegee and earned money once he joined the Guild. He met Ysolda one day and they fell for each other immediantly, they continued their relationship until Gilda left Honourhall, Eivyn saved every coin he could to get a wagon to Whiterun to visit her but one day he discovered something about her that made him drop all contact. He never told Gilda but she knew it must have been bad if Eivyn didn't talk about her ever again.

"She isn't worth it Eivyn, come on, I want to hear this story" she said taking his hand and leading him to the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had stepped out of the Barrow and the cool fresh air hit their faces, Eivyn let out a long held in breath and laughed as he leaned against the wall of the mountain. Gilda smiled back and let out a sigh "Well, that was interesting" she raised an eyebrow "since when did you know magic?"

Eivyn shrugged "Don't know what the hell that was about with the wall" he straightened up and stretched "I suppose it just proves I am more than a mere man" he winked at her.

Gilda rolled her eyes "At least we got the Dragonstone" she said "I'm glad that I didn't go alone ... I wouldn't have been able to take down that ... that thing on my own" she shuddered.

"That should fetch us more than enough gold to get to Riften" Eivyn said looking down the side of the mountain for a safe way down, he didn't see Gilda's look of dissapointment.

"Riften? Is that really the best idea?" she asked carefully "we'd have the Black-Briars on our backs every second we were there"

"I can handle the Black-Briars" Eivyn said trying to reassure her "that assasin didn't even get close to me before I killed him"

"And she believes that you're dead!" Gilda took a step closer "we're safer in Whiterun at the moment. We can have jobs whenever we need them, take shelter at Jorrvaskr-"

Eivyn pointed a finger in her face "We are _not_ becoming one of them" he said dangerously "it's bad enough you stayed with them while I was gone"

Gilda shook her head sadly "What was I supposed to do? Beg? Sell my body?" she cupped his cheeks "when you didn't come back .. I waited, I waited until my money ran out and I had no choice and I'm glad I did because I learned how to fight, how to defend myself" she hugged him close and was glad when he hugged her back "we're safe now Eivyn, can't we have that for a while?"

Eivyn closed his eyes and sighed "Fine" he leaned back and gave her a half smile "we can stay there just now until things get better for us but I don't want you joining The Circle and becoming a were-wolf" he warned her "we do jobs for them, help them but we don't become them. Deal?"

Gilda smiled "Deal, now let's get this blasted stone back to Dragonsreach"

The walk back to Whiterun was a long one with some treasures they had found in the bandits cave and the dragonstone itself slowing them down. It was in the middle of the day when they finally reached the gates of the city. They slipped inside and headed to the Bannered Mare where they gratefully ate some hot soup that Hulda relunctantly served them and headed to bed.

Eivyn awoke when Gilda shook him gently "Eivyn, we need to head up to Dragonsreach it's night now" she whispered pulling on some black leggings and one of Eivyn's shirts with a belt tied around her.

He stretched out and tiredly pulled on some clothes, if it were up to him, this blasted Dragonstone could wait till tomorrow but he figured the sooner the wizard got this stone the sooner he could return to his bed.

Sleepily he followed his sister up to the Cloud District and the wizard gleefully accepted the stone, while he rabbited on Eivyn noticed another person present in the room who only quickly glanced at the stone from underneath the hood they wore and whispered something to Farengar. Before he could question who it was, Irileth came running into the room breathless.

"Farengar you must come quickly!" she glanced at the siblings. "You two should probably come too, a dragon has been sighted"

"A dragon how exciting!" Farengar placed the dragonstone down on the table and excitingly followed the housecarl out of the room. Eivyn noticed the hooded figure sneaking out and he frowned after whoever it was as Gilda pushed him towards the stairs.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you" Irileth interrupted the gleeful ramblings of Farengar "if a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it"

In the war room, Jarl Balgruuf was standing looking stricken and Eivyn felt a little sorry for him, he didn't know what was the best way to defeat a dragon but at least he didn't have a whole city of people depending on him to protect them.

A guard stood breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath quickly as the Jarl approached "So Irelith tell's me that you came from the Western Tower?"

The guard nodded and the Dark Elf rolled her eyes "Tell him what you told me about the dragon" she said impatiently.

"Uhh.. that's right. We saw it coming from the south" he said weakly "it was fast ... faster than anything I've ever seen"

Balgruuf rubbed his face and started to pace "What did it do? Is is attacking the watchtower?"

"No my Lord, it was just circling overheard when I left. I never ran so fast in my life" he looked a little sheepish "I thought it would come after me for sure"

Balgruuf clapped his shoulder and gave him a tired smile "Good work son, we'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest you've earned it" he waited till the guard had left and turned with a serious look to his housecarl "you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there"

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate" Irelith said.

"Good don't fail me" Irelith nodded and gave a bow before she quickly turned and left. Balgruuf looked to Eivyn and Gilda "there's no time to stand on ceremony my friends. I need your help again"

Eivyn sighed "I was hoping to sleep" he muttered.

"Anything we can do to help my Jarl" Gilda said, nudging her brother.

Far up in High Hrothgar where the ancient fortress stood strong against the wind and ice, where the Grey Beards resided. Something stopped them from what they were doing. Something had changed. They didn't know yet but they knew it would happen soon.

"I can't belive we are going to do this" Eivyn muttered as they walked towards the now burning and fallen Watchtower, "we could be halfway to Riften by now"

"Only cowards run" Irelith snapped as she took the lead towards the tower "look for any survivors"

Eivyn glared at her back but sighed and did as she said, he headed up the broken stairway and began looking for any signs of life but before he could even look inside the watchtower, a heavily bleeding guard with a scared, wild look came stumbling out of the entrance and shook his head "No! Get back! It's still here somehwere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

Eivyn caught him as he fell forward "It's going to be fine, we have more guards with us you're going to be fine!" Then he heard the roar.

The guard trembled "Kynareth save us, here he comes again!"

Eivyn dragged him inside and left him in the corner shaking "Stay here!" he said "we'll come get you when it's safe" he ran outside and saw Irelith and her guards stood ready looking to the sky. Gilda looked at him her eyes wide and she looked a little scared.

"It's here"

she mouthed.

He looked up and saw the large black shape surge towards them faster with every beat of its wings and his heart began to beat faster. With another roar it circled down and opened its mouth. "TAKE COVER!" Eivyn shouted grabbing Gilda and taking shelter under the broken bridge as the dragon blew fire over the area they had just run from, the heat was unbelievable and Eivyn shook a little as the reality of the situation hit him: he was fighting a near invincible furnace.

"Okay, whats the plan?" he asked as he watched as the dragon swooped down and pick up a guard who screamed as it dug its talons into him.

Gilda breathed out and rubbed her head "We need it to land" she said frowning as she thought "even a good shot like me will find it hard to hit it in the air"

"Nows not the time for gloating" he smiled weakly.

Gilda returned his smile but grew serious, she took her bow off of her back and took out an arrow "We need to join in the fight" she said glancing past him "they're getting slaughtered out there"

"Wait till it eats the Dark elf at least" he muttered as they got to their feet. The ground around the watchtower was scorched and several bushes were still on fire, Eivyn took out his sword and watched as the dragon hovered as it continued its fiery attack.

Gilda took aim and her arrow sailed through the air and sunk into the dragons wing and it roared and fell to the ground, looking for the source of its pain. "Go!" Gilda shouted and continued to fire arrows as quick as she could.

Eivyn ran around hoping to keep out of sight until he had the perfect oppertunity to try and kill it. _"If you stab it enough times it could work"_ he thought. Irelith was firing lightning at it and shouting orders to her men who were still alive.

"Keep it on the ground!" Gilda shouted, "aim at the wings!" she quickly ran and did a forward roll to take cover as the dragon aimed the next roar of fire at her.

Irelith ignored her and continued to attack the face which just irritated the dragon more, Eivyn ran forward and slashed the wing as many times as he could while it was distracted but its wing suddenly came towards him and threw him against the stone wall of the watchtower. His arm throbbed in agony as he tried to come too. He watched in a daze as it marched towards his sister who desperately tried to keep out of the way of the fire and teeth.

Eivyn gritted his teeth and took a run up the broken stairway of the tower, Gilda, Irelith and the guards who were still alive were distracting the dragon, lifting his sword above his head he gave a shout and jumped. Just as the dragon looked up, his sword sliced through the thick scales and embedded itself into it's head. As it thrashed its head about he put all of his strength into stabbing the head as much as he could.

It gave a scream and Eivyn rolled off of the head onto the ground, hissing when his arm flared in pain again. He had probably broken it.

He was about to make sure the dragon was finished when it seemed to say something "DOVAHLKIN NO!" everyone stood in shock at the thought of the dragon talking when it slumped to the ground and stayed still.

"Make sure the overgrown worm is dead" Irelith said in her cold voice, Eivyn took a step forward and put one hand on the beast and was surprised when he found the body to be warm.

Too warm.

"STAND BACK!" One guard shouted and he seen the scales light up and catch aflame, he took a step back and before he knew it an essence rose up from the flames and encircled him similar to the one that had risen from the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow. He felt the dragons strength inside of him and feel its power ... it was an amazing feeling.

He heard gasps and when it was over he turned around, his sister was staring with wide eyes and everyone looked at him like he was strange.

"I ...I can't believe it" one guard said removing his helmet to reveal his bewildered face "You're ... Dragonborn!"

Eivyn stared at him "What do you mean-"

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there still were dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their powers" the guard continued.

"Thats what you did isn't it? Absorbed that dragons power?" another chipped in.

Eivyn's head was racing. Dragonborn? Absorbing a dragons power? He pushed his hair back from his sweaty face and looked to Gilda who looked just as confused as he did "I don't know what happened to me" he said honestly not looking at any of them.

"There's only one way to find out, try to shout!"

As the guards babbled amongst themselves, Eivyn watched as Gilda sunk down on the ground bewildered and holding her sore shoulder. Irelith continued to watch Eivyn with her red eyes and said nothing, he looked back at her and could tell she wasn't buying into this dragonborn business. "Come on Irelith, tell us do you believe in this dragonborn business?" an Imperial looking guard asked with a tone that said he didn't.

She rolled her eyes "Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about" she said her lip curling "here's a dead dragon and that's something I definetly understand. Now we know we can kill them"

She walked forward and sneered at Eivyn "but I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can-"

But he never heard the rest of her insult as he felt something rise within him. It was a strange feeling and one hard to describe but he could see a word ... feel a word rise beneath him and he felt the tightness in his throat grow and then suddenly he got a feeling of knowing like when you remember something that you were struggling to recall for a while and he opened his mouth.

_"FUS!"_

he shouted and the force of his voice made Irelith and a couple of guards stumble.

Gilda jumped up and she widened her eyes as she watched Irelith and the guards get to their feet shakingly, she went over and gave him an amazed look. "How did you do that?" she whispered.

"No idea" he whispered back.

"We'll leave you to tell the Jarl" Gilda said suddenly out loud to the Dark Elf "my brother needs his rest as do I after fighting a dragon for most of the night".

Irelith said nothing but watched as they left and Eivyn felt her eyes on them even when he was lying in his bed in the dark. He was about to fall asleep when there was a rumble like thunder that echoed through the night and a single word could be made out that made him feel both nervous and excited.

"_DOHVALKIN!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do they have to stare so much?"

Gilda rolled her eyes but gave her brother an affectionate smile "Be nice, you're the biggest thing to happen since Martin Septim" she glanced around "just be thankful they're not building statues of you"

"I wouldn't mind that" Eivyn mused "stautes, towns named after me and the adoring women-"

"Now you're getting a bit too big-headed" she smiled pushing his shoulder, he grinned back. They headed towards Jorrvaskr, ignoring the stares of the people and climbed up the steps, she was glad the Companions didn't treat them any differently. Relunctantly Eivyn kept to his promise and he became a whelp along with her, he even took lessons off of Farkas and Vilkas. Although he got along best with Torvar over their love of mead, he was on pleasent terms with most of the Companions.

"So wolf-girl will be happy with us killing that sabre cat" Eivyn said switching the subject "didn't think drunk miners could run that fast"

"Her names Aela" Gilda reminded him "just be nice, all this training is doing you good, you'll be slaying dragons easily now"

He grew serious "Gilda-"

"Don't!" she snapped then sighed and stopped just outside the door "we are sticking together okay? So if you bring up this 'finding a husband to protect me' rubbish I am going to end up hurting you okay?"

"You're so _stubborn_" he said but smiled and cupped her cheek "I thank Talos for that everyday"

They walked into the ancient home of the Companions and Aela greeted them with a nod "Did you slay the beast?" she asked.

"And got the coin" Eivyn said patting his front pocket "which we'll be keeping" they glared at each other and Gilda stifled a laugh. Ever since Aela held him at swordpoint that first day he came back to Whiterun they had been at each others throats, annoying, making fun and teasing each other.

"Of course, you did the job after all" Aela said, she glanced behind her and indicated Skjor to come over "Eivyn, I know you have just came from a job but Skjor and I need you to come and kill bandits at Mistwatch. They have took to kidnapping women for gods know what"

Skjor nodded "We have heard of your stealth skills from your sister and it is just what we require" he looked at Gilda, "Vilkas has asked for your help with something whelp, jump to it"

"Don't talk to her-"

"It's fine, you go and help them and I'll see you when you come back" Gilda said squeezing his shoulder. She waited until they had left and then walked outside to the yard to see where Vilkas was. She found him sitting outside watching Ria and Njada train, she stood beside him leaning against the wooden post.

"Looks like Ria's winning for once" Gilda said.

Vilkas shook his head "She's wasting too much energy in her swings, Njada is tiring her out" he smirked "look"

He was right, in the next second a tired Ria was flat on her back as Njada took her oppertunity and won the fight. "Glad I never bet money on it" Gilda said taking the seat next to him "heard you have a job for me?"

Vilkas nodded and stood "A scholar stopped by while you were gone and told us where to find a fragment of Wuuthrad" he looked up at her "Skjor and Aela are taking Eivyn on his mission to make him a full-fledged Companion, and this is yours. Don't worry you won't be on your own" he smiled "Farkas will be your shield brother, so do me a favour and try not to get him killed"

Gilda smiled back "I'll try my best, where am I headed?"

"Dustman's Cairn"

Gilda stood up and nodded "Fine, I'm just going to go freshen up and get some more arrows then I'll be ready to go" before she could leave, he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Be careful" he dropped her hand just as quick as he had taken it in his and got up to talk to his brother, Gilda watched him leave with a faint smile before she seen Njada looking her way, ignoring the young Nord woman's look of loathing, she left and returned to her quarters hoping her brother wasn't overreacting over his 'quest' of becoming a Companion.

"What do you mean 'full fledged Companion'!" Eivyn shouted, it was dark and they had built a fire near Clearspring Tarn and it was now that the two Companions told Eivyn why they were really here.

"Keep your voice down!" Aela hissed "this is your trial, act with honour"

"_Honour_? I have bigger things to worry about then what the Companions think of me" he snapped "especially when they are were-wolves!"

"That's enough boy!" Skjor snarled "only the Circle are were-wolves and we still fight with honour"

Eivyn let out a frustrated sigh and sat down running his hand through his hair "I'll help you fight these bandits but after that I am done with the Companions" he looked up at them "I don't trust you as far as I could throw you, if you're full of such _honour_ then why not come clean about yourselves being were-wolves to everyone in Whiterun?"

"You know how we will be treated, and you also know we are using it for good" Aela said calmly "it provides us with the power to help save people and ourselves and I choose that over being defenceless"

Skjor nodded "You do not need to be were-wolf, it is a choice we all make"

Eivyn shook his head "I can't stay in Whiterun running around gaining your respect, I have my own problems" he stood up and went to his bedroll, "after this Gilda and I are leaving we don't need to be dragged into this war with the Silver-Hand".

"You are the Dragonborn, you have a duty-"

"I don't need lectures off of some were-wolf bitch!" Eivyn snarled turning round, Aela went for him but Skjor held her back.

"Then we have no need of you just as you don't for us" he said eerily calm and pushed Aela towards the forest to cool off. Eivyn watched them go and tried to control his anger, it was bad enough everyone in Whiterun was asking favours and saying it was his 'duty' to help. He closed his eyes and wished this was all over so he could leave Whiterun with his sister.

"You can't leave"

Gilda closed her eyes and sighed as Farkas walked beside her "Family comes first. I can't leave my brother" she said opening her eyes "he doesn't want to stay here and be a Companion, he can't anyway, he's the Dragonborn"

"But you're not the Dragonborn, what do you want to do?" Farkas asked.

Gilda stopped "I want to stay but I don't want to lose Eivyn" she said "if it were you having to choose between the Companions and Vilkas who would you choose?"

"I would choose my brother everytime" he nodded "you're right family comes first, we will all miss you especially Kodlak ... and Vilkas"

"Vilkas wouldn't miss me" Gilda smiled "he would miss ordering around the new whelp"

"And people call me an icebrain" Farkas sighed "lets just get this fragment and get back to Jorrvaskr"

"He wouldn't right?" Gilda asked following him down the hall "Farkas?"

"Shh" he said frowning in the darkness "we're not alone down here"

"Draugr?" Gilda whispered.

"Worse" Farkas said, picking up a silver sword that lay glinting in the moonlight "the Silver-Hand are here" he unsheathed his great sword and Gilda got an arrow out of her quiver "be careful" he said "this is probably gonna be a long night"

"Thats just what I wanted to hear" Gilda muttered following him down the corridor.

Clearing Mistwatch out of the bandits was easy enough and Eivyn was just glad that there were no other women being held captive in the tower but he wished that he was sent to do this on his own as the journey back with the two Companions was the most awkward journey ever. He closed his eyes and ignored their hushed conversation behind his back and was glad when the silhouette of Dragon's Reach came into view. It was early morning and he just wanted a hot meal and a proper bed, he didn't care if Ysolda would be giving him sad looks in the Bannered Mare, he'd prefer that to Aela and Skjor's silent treatment.

"You two go on ahead" he said, stopping and stretching "I'm gonna do some hunting to get some money"

Aela frowned "You will have some gold for helping us, we are not that bad" but Eivyn shook his head.

"Give it to the temple, hell give it to the beggar. I said no more and that means no more of your gold as well" he turned his back to get out his bow and was glad when he heard them leave. Sighing he shouldered his bow and quiver and set out to walk in the early sun. He just hoped his sister was getting on okay.

And if not Farkas would be getting shouted at. Severly.

"I found a lever" Gilda called out sheathing her dagger, she walked into the alcove and pulled the lever over and she groaned when she realised it had shut her in. It couldn't get any worse.

Farkas came walking over smirking slightly "Oh wipe that smirk off of your face and help me" she grumbled running a hand through her hair, "it opened the gateway didn't it?"

"And shut you in at the same time, hold on I'll get you out" he turned to leave but suddenly froze and Gilda's heart beat a little faster, he quickly got in a fighting stance holding his greatsword.

"Whats goin-" Gilda began to ask but her question was answered when she seen several Silver-Hand members surround Farkas all equipped with swords. It had gotten worse. They grinned and began to advance.

"Which one's that?"

"Who cares, he wears that armour he dies!"

A redguard woman wearing fur armour came even closer and laughed "Killing you will make for an excellent story"

"None of you will be alive to tell it!" Farkas growled and he leaned over and his body began to shake. Fur began to start growing all over his arms and face and with his hands, which grew longer and claws began to grow at his fingertips, he sliced open his steel armour and Gilda felt like she blinked and suddenly there was a were-wolf standing in front of her instead of Farkas. Shouting, the Silver-Hand ran forward and tried to hack away at Farkas but with one swipe most fell backwards, feeling a bit worried, Gilda hid her face. She knew the truth but that didn't mean she wanted to witness the horrible scene before her. Waiting for the screams and roaring to die down she finally dropped her hands and was surprised not to see Farkas anywhere.

"Farkas?" she said cautiously walking out of the alcove as the gate opened again "are you okay?"

Hearing footsteps she wheeled round and her eyebrows raised when she seen a naked Farkas come walking forward holding a worn out shield in front of his crotch. "I need to find some armour" he said without a note of embarresment "that or some clothes"

"I can see that" Gilda said, closing her eyes and shaking herself "I'll find you some"

They managed to find some more armour in a chest and Gilda left Farkas to get dressed while she searched the Silver-Hand in case any had the fragment of Wuuthrad. When she realised they did not have it on them, they pressed ahead through the Cairn and finally came to a room with upright coffins along the wall that led up some stairs to a large table.

"Is that the fragment?" Gilda asked.

"Looks like it, you pick it up so we can leave already" Farkas pulled at the leather armour they found "this is not comfortable at all". Gilda blushed and hid her face away as the image of Farkas's naked, muscled chest came into her mind as she headed to the table.

Before she could put her hands on it, there came several crashings and she turned round just in time to see the coffin lids being kicked open and several Draugr coming back to life.

"_Damn_" she whispered pulling out her bow "this couldn't be _easy_ could it?"

Eivyn whistled a little happily as he walked through the gates to Whiterun, his hunting trip had been succesful and he had a pouch full of rabbit and pheasent as well as a young buck on his shoulders. Anoriath said he would always buy meat and game off of Eivyn and he hoped the elf would stick to his promise.

"Good day friend, keeping well?" the elf said as he approached his stall.

Eivyn grinned "After this small catch, yes I am" he put the pack on the stall counter and dumped the deer behind his stall. He noticed Ysolda walking around with a small flower basket, she glanced at him but he turned away.

"This is indeed a good catch" Anoriath said impressed "I'll offer you 100 gold for the lot"

"Sounds good to me" Eivyn said shaking his hand and walking up to the inn, determinedly ignoring Ysolda. He washed and caught a few hours sleep and when he awoke it was nearing night and he rubbed his eyes. Dressing quickly he walked down the stairs and saw Torvar sitting at the bar nursing a mead.

"I didn't know mead was allowed in the Companions" he joked as he sat next to him.

Torvar grinned "My favourite drinking buddy, let's get some more mead" he indicated for Hulda to come over and gave her the right coin, "two meads please my dear Hulda" he slid the bottle along and Eivyn caught it easily and gratefully took a gulp. "So I heard you told Aela and Skjor where to shove their trial?"

"In a manner of speaking" Eivyn chuckled "the Companion life isn't for me Torvar, I'm too much trouble"

"Your sister seems to like it"

Eivyn ignored his statement "Speaking of my sister, is she back yet?"

Torvar shook his head "Nope, Vilkas wanted to go out and find them but Skjor wouldn't let him". Eivyn felt a little better knowing that Vilkas was looking out for Gilda but he still wanted his sister far away from the pack of werewolves as he could take her.

"Why did you not become a Companion anyways?" Torvar slurred, "you could be just like me, it ain't all bad" he burped out loud causing Hulda and Olfina to glare at him. Eivyn just laughed and looked around, the inn was full and he could see Carlotta sitting in the corner watching her daughter play cards with a young Nord boy.

Mikael the bard came up to her and started to play his lute beside her and whispered something in her ear, it must have been something she didn't like as she hit him in the shoulder and walked over to the bar. "Is he annoying you again dear?" Hulda said sympathetically.

"Why is it that thick brained oaf cannot see that I am not interested in him!" she growled.

"Here, I will go get you a wine, on the house" Hulda sighed "I'll have another chat with him"

Eivyn looked Carlotta over and smiled to himself, she was a curvy Imperial with a naturally beautiful face, he drained the rest of his mead and cleared his throat.

"I could speak to the bard for you?"

She looked over and laughed "You think you can talk some sense into that troll?"

Eivyn chuckled "I think I could" he winked "I was always taught to help a lady in need" he walked by and headed straight to the bard.

"You need to leave Carlotta alone" he said.

The bard stood up straight and stopped playing the lute and smirked "Carlotta put you up to this didn't she? I'm sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn't know it yet"

Eivyn snorted "Listen pretty boy, I'm only going to say this once. Leave her alone or else"

Mikael's face grew red "I don't have to take that from you!" and his fist swung up and hit Eivyn on the chin it would have hurt if the bard knew how to punch. Eivyn guessed his father never taught him, too busy letting him have music lessons.

He smiled and then with a single punch of his own, the bard lay sprawling on the ground with a bloody nose and moaning. "It's better to listen to me when I say 'only once'" Eivyn shook his head and walked away, the rest of the patrons nodding and laughing as he walked by.

"Did you see that? He didn't even feel the punch?"

"He was a fool to take on the Dragonborn"

He ignored the chat and took his place next to a sleeping Torvar and ordered another mead. Carlotta's eyes widned and she smiled "Thank you" she said "thats the first time someone has .. knocked some sense into him"

Eivyn smiled "No problem as I said, I was taught to always help a lady in need. Although it is pretty much your fault he was acting like that" he winked "you're too beautiful for most men to handle"

Carlotta bit her lip and smiled "I bet you say that to all the girls you meet" she said

"Only the ones who really are" Eivyn leaned forward so their lips were close "and so far you're the only one I've said it too".

He seen it in her eyes that the line worked as she looked down and put her hand on his knee. "So you help women in need do you?" she whispered "because I have another need"

"I think I know what it is" Eivyn replied.

She slid a key into his hand and smiled in a sultry way, "I'll see you in my house, make yourself comfortable I won't be long" she winked getting up and walking back to her daughter.

"Who says the Companions have more fun" Eivyn thought as he walked out of the inn draining the rest of his mead, whistling cheerfully as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night before Gilda and Farkas returned to Jorrvaskr, she was exhausted and she had several new bruises on her body. They had managed to bring down the Draugr and get out of the Cairn with the fragment and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

After giving the fragment to Kodlak who thanked her and sent her straight to her bed firmly telling her to rest, not like she needed to be told twice, she was about to head where the rest of the whelps sleep hoping to see Eivyn there when suddenly Skjor appeared out of nowhere grabbing her arm.

"You found the fragment?" he asked in a low voice.

Gilda nodded slightly confused "Yes, can you let go of my arm-"

"Meet me in the Underforge tonight, your initiation will start in there" he said quickly letting go of her arm "the rest of the circle will be in there, Farkas has already spoken for you and Kodlak will hold a ceremony tomorrow but this kind of initation is not for everyone's eyes"

Gilda froze, she knew what he was talking about "Skjor, I don-"

"Your brother does not want to be a Companion but I can see it in your eyes that you do" he said "just meet us in there and we can talk" he left her standing in the dark and she sighed. It was now or never.

Sneaking past Tilda who was sweeping the hall, she slid outside and headed towards the Underforge where Vilkas stood slightly agitated beside the entrance as soon as he seen her he pushed off of the wall and in two strides he had her in his arms.

"I was worried when you didn't return" he said, leaning back he cupped her cheek and investigated the cut "you could do with some rest instead of this ... deal he's offering" he said darkly taking a step back.

"So it's happening isn't it" she said softly "Skjor wants me to become a were-wolf doesn't he?"

"He and Aela want you to be a part of our ... pack as they call it yes" he said "but it is so much more than that" he met her eyes with a serious gaze "just listen to all the details and really think about it before you make a decision"

She nodded and followed him into the small room under the Skyforge, her eyes widened when she seen a large were-wolf standing calmly before a large stone basin. Skjor narrowed his eyes at Vilkas, "I thought you wanted no part in this" he asked.

"I think she should hear both sides to this condition you are offering her" he said "not just your opinion that everyone should be like this"

Skjor ignored him, "I would hope you would recognize Aela even in this form" he said.

Gilda nodded "You want me to become like this don't you?" she asked.

"I do. I want you to become a member of the Circle and help us all keep peace in the land and bring honour to the Companions" Skjor said "being a were-wolf isn't just a disease or a curse as your brother would have you believe. It is indeed a blessing." he gave her a serious look "Farkas told us what happened in the Cairn, when the Silver-Hand intervened. Let us take that as an example" he took a step towards her "if Farkas wasn't moon-born, he would be dead right now as would you" he shrugged "I'm not saying you have to kill your way out but if you ever get into a situation like that, wouldn't you want to survive" he raised an eyebrow "save your brother as Vilkas has saved his by transforming many times?"

"You're twisting this Skjor" Vilkas said in a dangerous tone.

"Keep out of this Vilkas" he growled back.

Gilda was too deep in thought to listen to the arguing men. She couldn't help but want that power, what if one day she found herself in a situation like todays? She could easily get out of it with the wolf blood in her and the rest of them didn't run around Skyrim eating children and killing innocent people. If she knew how to control it then it could work to her advantage.

But she also knew what Eivyn would do if he found out and she knew her father would be disapointed.

"Enough, the time to decide is now" Skjor said "Gilda, do you wish to become moon born and join the rest of us in the Circle?"

Gilda looked between them and let out a breath. "I've came to a decision" she said quietly.

* * *

Eivyn woke up and screwed up his eyes as the morning sun shone through the window of his room at the inn. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head and tried to sink back into the dream he was having. Something about all the women in the land being beautiful and he was their king and they treated him as such.

Just as Carlotta did last night, he couldn't help but grin at the thought of Mikael's face when he heard Eivyn had slept with her and he had not but he shook his head and got up relunctantly, he had drank most of his gold and now without the Companion jobs, he had to go out and find one.

There was a knock at the door and he pulled on his trousers and answered it, Saadia stood giving him an appreciative look as she took in his muscled chest. "A letter came for you" she said in her light accent "and I was told you were needed at Dragonsreach as soon as you awoke"

"Thank you" he said smiling and accepting the letter, he watched her leave and then shut his door quickly reading through the letter. The Jarl was requesting an audience with the almighty Dragonborn, he rolled his eyes. "And so it begins" he thought irritably.

He dressed quickly and made his way up to Dragonsreach, he looked to Jorrvaskr but his stubborness stopped him from going in. If he didn't see Gilda by the time he was finished dealing with the Jarl then he would suck it up and ask the damn Companions about her.

He just hoped she was safe.

* * *

Gilda woke up naked and in the middle of the forest, a hand was draped over her stomach and by smell she knew it was Vilkas. Stretching out, he sensed her movement and pulled her closer to him burrowing his face into her hair. She smiled and relaxed her body against him, closed her eyes and listened to his breathing.

"Morning" she said smiling when he kissed her hair.

"That was some night" he whispered

"I felt so alive" she said softly "so full of energy that I needed to get rid off" she bit her lip "I thought I would have run it off instead of ..."

"I'm glad you took advantage of me" Vilkas said with a slight smirk "although it was hard to keep up with you"

"So you don't regret it then?" she said closing her eyes and hoping for him to give her the answer she wanted.

"I've wanted you since I first seen you Gilda" he whispered into her ear.

Turning in his arms, she kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest loving how safe she felt with him. "I'm glad I didn't eat everything in the forest" she mumbled.

"Just me" Vilkas chuckled "I've enjoyed ravishing you"

"I've come to enjoy it myself"

They shared a long kiss and Vilkas pushed her onto her back and his hands began to wander up and down her body, she knew what he wanted but the pain of transforming and what they did last night was starting to hit her. "We should perhaps get dressed" she said breaking the kiss "I don't think I want Skjor and Aela to find me naked in the woods"

Vilkas nuzzled into her neck and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder "I could stay here all day with you but your right, we don't want Aela or Skjor seeking us out" he said "especially how I kept you from them all night"

"Will they be annoyed?" she said sitting up and accepting the pack off of Vilkas trying not to stare at his naked muscled body.

"Annoyed more with me, they had a mission for you to do but I wanted you all to myself" he said smiling handing her the pack he had hidden containing clothes.

They dressed and began the walk back to Whiterun, Vilkas guided her over the rough terrain and carried her pack. Gilda smiled, it was strange to see the usually gruff and quiet Nord be so loving towards her. They saw the outline of Dragonsreach and Gilda was looking forward to a hot meal and bath on their return before they took another step Vilkas pulled on her hand.

"Gilda, before we go back ..."

She stopped and looked at him "What is it?"

"I've never been this way with someone before. There has been other women in my life but never have I cared this way" he said quietly "I'm not asking for marriage but I would like to be the only man in your life right now" he smirked "you wouldn't like me when I'm jealous"

She couldn't help but smile "Sounds like marriage to me"

He grinned at her and pushed the hair back from her face "One day perhaps I'll take you to Riften but I want to get to know all about you first"

"I would like that" she said softly kissing his lips. She leaned back and they shared a tender smile till she pushed him back suddenly "race you back!" she winked and ran towards the gates squealing when Vilkas gave a mock growl and chased her.

"I didn't know being Dragonborn meant doing quests for people everyday" Eivyn grumbled as he searched through a chest for Armen's family sword. "Such a glorius life!". The red-guard had begged him to find it and told him he had tracked it to a bandit camp not far from Whiterun. All day so far he had been searching for something, killing bandits, getting bounties and all that kept him going was the thought of all the gold he would soon be getting.

He found it at the bottom of the chest along with a garnet stone and a coin purse, pocketing the treasures, he attached the sword to his belt and left the bandits cave, stepping over the dead leader who had tried to stop him.

Once outside he jumped on the horse he had ... _borrowed_ from the stables and kicked it into a fast canter and enjoyed the wind rushing through his hair. It didn't take long to get back to the stable and he threw the reins to the stable master who glared at him. "Hey, it was for the Dragonborn's quest" he said, he dug around in his pocket "here, take this gold for the trouble" he threw it and the man caught it but still glared at him.

"Yes, no trouble I just saved your stable from a fire-breathing dragon and just wanted your horse for a short time but no it's fine be a miserable son of a bitch" he cursed in a low voice.

He heard laughter and turned around to see his sister and Vilkas walk towards him, "Eivyn!" Gilda smiled and ran forward to hug him, he looked at Vilkas and took note of his rumpled clothes and messy hair and when his sister leaned back he narrowed his eyes at her similar style and the twigs in her hair.

"So what have you two been up too?" he asked glaring at the Companion.

Gilda bit her lip "When I got back, there was a giant attack" she lied quickly "Vilkas and I went to sort it out and this is us just getting back"

"Giants?" Eivyn said in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes Eivyn, giants, you know those tall creatures with a fondness for mammoths?" she raised an eyebrow and Eivyn rolled his eyes, he was too tired to argue with her and possibly fight Vilkas.

"So what have you been uptoo?" she asked, as the three of them crossed the bridge and entered the city "you look weighed down?" she frowned at all the packs he was carrying.

Eivyn shrugged "Dragonborn buisness" he said tiredly, "Armen, you're sword" he threw the sword through the air which the Red-guard caught easily.

"You found it I can't believe it!" he said gleefully, "how can I ever repa-"

"Don't worry I'll find you later for my payment" he said, rolling his eyes at his sister "it's been a long day, I'm going to finish my 'deliveries' and get something to eat" he glanced at Vilkas who had stopped to wait on Gilda "I take it your going back with him?"

"I have a little ceremony to go to" Gilda said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear "how about I meet you in the inn after the market shuts? Dinner on me?"

"If it includes the mead you have yourself a deal" Eivyn said grinning "oh and if it is a fancy ceremony then I would take the twigs out of your hair"

Blushing furiously, Gilda averted his eyes "You know don't you" she said timidly.

"Don't worry, I won't shout at him" Eivyn said, "I'll just have a little talk with him later" he said sternly and walked away.

Gilda let out a sigh of relief and began walking up the stairs with Vilkas. "I'm taking it that he knows" Vilkas asked out of the corner of his mouth.

She smiled weakly "I think the twigs in my hair gave it away"

Vilkas grinned and kissed the side of her head "Well, we better get you cleaned up before we meet with the others" he said "we don't want to be the gossip of Jorrvaskr"

"I wonder if Aela and Skjor are back yet?" Gilda asked as they passed the Gildergreen and continued up the stairs, "and if they are going to shout at me"

"They try and they'll have me to get through first" Vilkas said "and I can be a stubborn son of a bitch"

"I know that perfectly well" Gilda smirked "you practically shout it"

They heard shouting coming from inside and when they opened the door, they were welcomed with the sight of Aela screaming at Farkas while Torvar, Athis and Njada attempted to hold her back.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Aela's face was mixed with fury and pain "I WILL KILL HER MYSELF!"

"What is going on?" Vilkas walked down and noticed scratches on his brother's face "who the hell did that?"

Farkas sighed "Aela did but she's grieving"

"Grieving what happened?" Gilda asked frowning.

"YOU!" Aela turned towards Gilda practically snarling "it's all your fault!" she tried to lunge at her but Farkas and Vilkas intervened "if you had came with us this wouldn't have happened!"

"What are you talking about?" Gilda said, feeling slightly worried when she seen Aela's red eyes through her smeared war-paint then she realised who was missing.

"Skjor, he's dead!" Aela shouted "dead because you never came with us to-!"

"ENOUGH!" Kodlak roared they all stopped and looked towards the Harbringer "Aela, go to your quarters NOW!" she did as she was told with a look of loathing at Gilda before she turned to leave.

"I'm sure the rest of you have training or some errands to run?" he glared at the whelps who quickly left to the yard to escape the scene. "Now, you three, start explaining yourself" he said.

Gilda glanced between the brothers. "_Where to begin_?" she thought worriedly.

* * *

After getting his payment from the Jarl for killing the bandits, delivering swords, threatening a child to leave another one alone and stealing a bottle of ale for the beggar. Eivyn sighed and sank into his seat at the inn gratefully, he let out a groan as he masaged his sore arm.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hulda asked shaking her head at him.

"Anything as long as it's hot" Eivyn nodded tiredly "and mead, my dear woman, don't forget the mead"

Hulda rolled her eyes "As if I could" she called out for Saadia "bring the poor man some soup would you?"

"Right away"

Eivyn rubbed his face and forced himself to wake up, he still had to go to Adrianna and order a new sword as this one had grown dull and not as sharp as it should be, he would need one for his next mission for the people of Skyrim. Saadia placed the bowl in front of him and the mead also and left him too it. He ate it up as quick as he could and was looking forward to going to bed for a long awaited sleep when the red-guard came back to his table when Hulda left the inn to get some ingrediants.

"I heard you're helping people" Saadia said quietly, sitting next to him.

Eivyn nodded and supped up the last of his soup with a bit of bread he tore off the loaf "Word gets around quickly here" he said "what is it I can help you with?"

"There is some ... men I want taken care of"

"Old lovers?" Eivyn asked drinking his mead.

Saadia smirked "No, it's more complicated that that" she looked around "but I can't discuss this here, my room and I will tell you everything"

"Whats my payment?" he asked, it better be a good amount of gold to stop him from going to bed.

"Your payment?" Saadia stood up and smiled at him "well lets just say I can reward you the same way Carlotta did when you punched the bard" she winked and left the table.

Eivyn watched her go and raised his eyebrows, she certainly was something. "I'm doing this for you, you know" he said to his lap and got up even though his muscles complained and followed her up the stair to hear about this mission.

"So Skjor and Aela initiated you last night" Kodlak said shaking his head, he sat on the bench and looked saddened by the news "I should have expected this"

Gilda felt like a child again, being told she was a dissapointment "I'm sorry Kodlak" she said averting her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about child," the old man said looking up at her "it is a choice and you made it. Just as Skjor made a choice to go into that hideout alone without a shield-brother or sister"

"Aela will need to be dealt with" Farkas said in a grave tone "when I arrived there, the rest of the Silver-Hand were all ripped apart and she was feasting on them"

Gilda closed her eyes. She was beginning to regret making the decision now but another small part of her was wanting to go out and hunt, feast on flesh, feel the adrena-

"I will talk with Aela, if she does not act with honour then I will tell her to leave" Kodlak said seriously "I will not have her attacking other Companions in this hall"

Vilkas frowned "What of Skjor? Has his body been recovered?"

"Farkas and Aela brought him back early this morning, he is in the Hall of Dead with Andurs. He will prepare him for the funeral" he looked at them all "I'm happy you didn't let Gilda become a part of this feud with the Silver-Hand Vilkas. Aela will want revenge still but she has avenged his death" he stood up "I do not want to hear about another attack on them, provoking them is this understood?"

They all nodded, "Good, now you three go catch up on your sleep. I will go talk with Aela"

Farkas looked to Gilda "Don't worry Kodlak will talk sense into her"

Gilda tried to smile but couldn't "I just feel like it's partly my fault" she said, catching sight of Vilkas's face she sighed "I can't help how I feel Vilkas"

"You had no part in his death" Vilkas growled "he chose to go without help, the beast-blood does make us stronger but not invincible. He should have known that" he punched the pillar and Gilda jumped a little "he should have known that!"

Farkas pushed his brother towards the stairs "Vilkas go rest, it's been a long day"

Vilkas didn't look at either of them as he left to his quarters, "He's grieving Gilda, don't worry he's not angry at you"

Gilda nodded "I know ... it's just been a hard day" she looked outside and saw it was getting darker "I said I would go meet Eivyn, I'll see you later" she paused "tell Vilkas I'll come see him later tonight?"

"I will"


	5. Chapter 5

"And what time do you call this?" Gilda asked with a raised eyebrow as Eivyn sat down opposite her, they had arranged to meet in the Bannered Mare after the market had shut and Eivyn was very late.

"I was on a mission to save a lovely young maiden " Eivyn smirked, sipping some of Gilda's wine.

"It had better not of been another married woman?" Gilda hissed quietly "if Nazeem ever found out you slept with Ahlam you could be in a lot of trouble"

"No, no, no married women this time" Eivyn glanced around before leaning in "what do you know about Saadia?"

"Isn't she the cook?" Gilda frowned, "not much, she doesn't really talk why?"

"She is actually a Red Guard noble called Iman" Eivyn whispered "the Alik'r are after her or were, till I killed them. She didn't want the Aldmiri Dominion in her kingdom so she had to hide in Skyrim"

Gilda suddenly leaned back and rolled her eyes "Eivyn, you have a serious problem, you don't need to make up a story just to say you slept with someone"

Eivyn opened his mouth to argue but shook his head; his sister could be as stubborn as him. "Are you okay?" he asked instead "You look a little tired?"

"I'm fine" she said not wanting to tell him "just been a long night"

"You've become a right little Companion haven't you?" Eivyn rolled his eyes "doing everything they tell you, when they tell you"

Gilda gave him a glare "Eivyn stop it, if I didn't join I would have died out there fighting the dragon" she raised her eyebrows "would you have preferred that?"

Eivyn looked at her wounded "Of course not, I just don't want you becoming like Uncle Thenin and get killed by the Silver-Hand" he took one of her hands "I can't lose you"

"You won't" she said gently squeezing his hand.

"Anything happens to you I'll rip the head off of that Vilkas" Eivyn said, he suddenly leaned back and smiled at Saadia who made the point of swaying her hips even more as she walked past.

"Can I get something for you?" she practically purred.

"A tankard of mead my dear Saadia" Eivyn smirked.

Gilda watched the exchange and rolled her eyes, her brother was indeed a whore. "Really?" she asked when Saadia gave him the mead and walked away "that kind of woman is attractive to you?"

"Least she's not a werewolf" Eivyn snapped, he glanced behind her and rolled his eyes "the pack of dogs are here"

Gilda glanced behind her and gave Vilkas a small smile, he, Farkas, Torvar, Ria and Njada took a seat at the back and began to drink. "If you want to join them go ahead, I can find some company"

"Thats what I'm worried about" Gilda stood and gave him a look "come on, be the bigger man and come sit with them"

Eivyn sighed "Fine" he walked over and tried not to roll his eyes when Vilkas kissed the back of Gilda's hand.

"Sorry Companions only" Njada said glaring at Eivyn "you can go sit somewhere else"

"Njada, shut up" Vilkas growled "show some respect for the Dragonborn"

Njada frowned "He's the Dragonborn?" she curled her lip "I see the gods have a sense of humour"

"They must have yes when they made you" Gilda frowned at her, Njada opened her mouth to say something but a glare from Farkas and a shake of the head from Vilkas stopped her.

Ria looked at Eivyn "So, have you killed anymore dragons?" she asked excitedly "the biggest creature I've ever killed was a bear and that was hard enough even with Vilkas's training!" she shot him a smile and Gilda felt the wolf inside snarl in jealousy. As if he sensed it, Vilkas put a hand on her leg.

"Calm down" he muttered.

"Just the one" Eivyn said in a tired voice, he was getting a bit sick of people asking how many dragons he had killed then the dissapointment in their faces when he said 'just the one' "I'm trying to train so I won't be looking for them right now"

Njada snorted "What use is a Dragonborn who isn't trained?"

"Be fair Njada" Torvar rolled his eyes "the poor lad wasn't born knowing he was going to be Dragonborn"

"Thank you Torvar" he said clinking his mead bottle against his "at least someone gets it".

"Always do" Torvar waved Saadia over, "another round for everyone, we're in mourning"

Gilda averted from looking at anyone and she could feel her brother's eyes on her, "Mourning?" she heard him ask.

"We have lost one of our Shield-Brothers" Farkas answered "and tonight we mourn for tomorrow we say goodbye"

Eivyn glanced at Gilda and his eyes narrowed when he seen Vilkas whisper something to her, "Who died?"

"Skjor"

They all turned around and saw Aela stand behind them, her war-paint was not smudged and she looked worn out. Eivyn noticed that Gilda and Vilkas tensed up as Aela took a seat and gulped back some wine that Saadia brought over, he knew something beside' Skjor's death had happened.

"I'm sorry .. he was a great warrior" Eivyn said to Aela who nodded back, "even though we didn't see eye to eye"

"Thank you Dragonborn" she said quietly.

Gilda's eyes flickered between Aela and Vilkas who were staring at each other, she could feel the tension rise and felt nervous. She really didn't need one of them to lose control and turn in front of everyone at the inn. "Forgive me, but I really need to return to Jorrvaskr" she said pushing her chair up and rising from her seat "it's been a tiring day".

Vilkas stood up "I'll go with you" he shot a look at Aela who stared calmly back "my heart is too heavy tonight for company tonight"

The rest of the companions and Eivyn watched them leave, he glanced at Aela who was clutching her goblet just a little too hard. They drank in silence until Farkas and Torvar brought up the dragon fight with Eivyn, Ria chipped in every so often but Aela and Njada remained silent.

"I wish I could have been there" Farkas sighed "I'm surprised the Jarl never asked the Companions to help bring the beast down"

"I don't think there was time" Eivyn said, that night had been one blur, one minute he was in Bleak Stones Barrow next he was outside Whiterun fighting a creature believed to be extinct. "but it was one hell of a night"

"I seen the skeleton!" Ria said in awe "I couldn't believe how big it was"

Njada snorted "Barely anything left of the skeleton now"

Eivyn had to agree, the Jarl had took the head for Dragonsreach where it was to be placed in the war room and Farengar had plenty of bones and scales to research. He had heard rumours that the Thalmor had managed to get some as well but he didn't believe it, the Khajitt and Belathor would have taken every last bone and scale and sold it.

"Next time one comes near Whiterun I plan to be there" Farkas said "it would be a grand story to tell"

"I could use all the help I can get" Eivyn grinned "I'd welcome you there"

"I thought you were not accepting the Companion's help" Aela asked quietly.

Eivyn gave her a slight frown "If it meant that the whole city was saved instead of being burned by dragon fire, then yes I would accept help" he took a drink of mead "jumping through hoops just to impress you, no I won't do that"

"How about some more drink?" Torvar said, Farkas and Ria nodded and left the table to go to the bar. Njada looked between Aela and Eivyn and stood up not bothering to give an exscuse. She knew they wanted privacy.

"As much as I detest you, at least you are not a traitor like your sister" she said growling a little.

Eivyn glared in annoyance "Do not call my sister that in front of me" he said dangerously "she's no more a traitor than I am"

Aela looked up at him with an eyebrow raised "I suppose she hasn't told you what happened last night has she?" she asked.

Curiousity gnawed at him but he resisted "No, but she will in her own time" he said "we don't keep secrets from one another"

Aela smirked "I doubt she will tell you this secret"

He stood up suddenly and fought to keep his anger in check "I'm sorry about Skjor, you must be grieving so I won't make you regret talking about my sister in this way" he snarled "but next time I won't be so lienient"

"I look forward to that day" she said then she smiled cruelly at him "I look forward to the day you realise your sister is more like us than you would like"

Eivyn froze "Your lying" he said.

Aela sipped her wine "I wish that I was"

* * *

Gilda rubbed her eyes tiredly as she changed out of the dress she was wearing and into a long shirt, her hair felt dirty and she wished she had the energy to bathe but all she wanted to do was sleep.

She heard footsteps but thought it to be the others returning so didn't turn around. "I forgot how small the beds were in here".

Smiling Gilda turned and saw Vilkas standing in the doorway "Right now I am just thankful for a bed"

He walked over and took her hand in his "Come on," he said leading her out of the room and down the hall to his quarters "I don't think you need everyone questioning you, tonight you will bunk with me"

Gilda looked around his room as he lit a few more candles and smiled, there was a bookshelf stacked with books and trophys from Vilkas's time in the Companions. There was a bowl full of what looked like Ice Wraith teeth, still glowing and cold to touch, a giant's toe, some Chaurus eggs (which were dried out) and a sabre cat tooth with some carving's on it.

She picked up the tooth and ran her finger over the carvings, "That was my first kill" Vilkas said coming to stand behind her, "I had snuck out one night to prove that I was a man and not a whelp" he snorted "lucky I didn't get killed out there, Kodlak and Skjor were livid when they came out and found me sitting next to the dead sabre the next day"

"Why did you stay out all night?" Gilda asked turning to look at him.

"I went out with only my sword and I realised I couldn't skin it as the sword was embedded in it's skull" he said amused "it had just past my sixteenth winter and I felt so proud"

Gilda smiled at him "Quite impressive killing a sabre at sixteen" she put it back on the shelf and yawned. Vilkas pulled back the furs on his bed and climbed in, holding them up he waited until Gilda had slipped in beside him before he let them drop and pulled her into him.

His bare chest was still warm despite it being quite cold that night but Gilda hugged into him and smiled into his chest "Are all were-wolves this warm?" she asked him "do I feel this hot to you?"

He snorted again "You feel very hot next to me" he said "I'm starting to wish that I didn't have all these furs on me now"

"I got to say I prefer this to being freezing and being unable to sleep" Gilda said closing her eyes "I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime"

Vilkas was quiet "Is that how you and your brother lived?"

Gilda opened her eyes and nodded "After my father was taken away by the Thalmor, my mother tried to keep it together but she couldn't, we lived in a little shack near Solitude, called Ironback Shack, it was my Uncles and when he died my father moved us from Morthal to there" she sighed "then my mother died of a Skooma overdose and when we were both old enough to leave the orphanage we returned to a burned down shack with bandits" she was quiet "after that it was sleeping in the Ratways in Riften until a Dark Brotherhood Assasin tried to kill Eivyn, he just escaped with his life and we left to work in the mine at Darkwater crossing, I came to Whiterun to sell the ore while Eivyn worked then he got captured and sent to Helgen" she looked up and smiled at Vilkas "then I met you"

He kissed her forehead "Talos was smiling down at me on that day" he said, she closed her eyes again and snuggled into his neck and he held her close.

"Smiling down on both of us" Gilda said softly as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kodlak smiled at Gilda as she walked into his quarters "Ah, lass how did your mission go?"

"It's fine, I found the necklace in a bandit camp just north of Whiterun and managed to ... _convince_ them to give it back."

He laughed "I'm sure those bandits regretted dealing with you, you've became quite the fighter during your stay with us," he raised an eyebrow "I'm sure all of those lessons with Vilkas has done you some good."

Gilda turned her face to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as well as to hide her blush. "He's been a brilliant teacher."

"And all this trouble with Aela has been sorted out?"

"She hasn't gave me anymore trouble since the night .. Skjor died." It was true, Aela had been calm around Gilda and had offered to teach her more about archery. She hadn't spoke about the night Skjor had been killed and Gilda certainly wasn't going to bring it up. Vilkas and Farkas were still on edge around Aela and whenever she left to become a wolf they never left Gilda's side.

"I am glad to hear it, when our hearts are full of grief. It makes us do the strangest things," he shook his head "I am sorry, you came here to talk to me what is on your mind?"

"I'm finding it hard to resist the call of the blood," Gilda let out a deep breath "everytime I'm out in the wilds, I feel the urge to change grow within me more and more ... it both tempts me and scares me."

"We all struggle with it, lass. The most important thing is to become one with the wolf, it helps to control that side of yourself more. You've only changed once yes?"

"The night I accepted the blood."

"My advice is to mabye change, get used to your wolf self. Then it won't be so hard to resist the call if you can silence the wolf. I myself changed many times before I found it easier to resist the urge to change."

Gilda shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't think Vilkas would like that, he tries to keep me focused on other things."

Whenever Gilda would grow restless Vilkas would take her out to the yard and train her until she tired herself out, she was more skilled with the bow now so Vilkas focused on training her up with the sword, if she wasn't interested in training then he would take her back to his quarters and exhaust her out in another way.

"Vilkas does not own you Gilda, remember that, you are in charge of your life."

Gilda nodded and then forced a smile "I know Kodlak, thank you for the advice." She stood and quickly left the room before Kodlak could say another word and headed up the stairs. She avoided the rest of the Companions in the mead hall and went out to the yard. Luckily there was no Vilkas or Farkas, as they were out hunting down a giant that had raided the Battle-Born farm and stolen two cows, she went and sat in the tunnel in the Underforge and relaxed herself looking at the plains.

It was nearing dark and she heard wolves in the distant howling to the moon. It made her shiver as the wolf inside of her reared up wishing to run.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she could feel her arms lengthening and pain ripped along her back as her body changed.

She couldn't stop it.

Eivyn sighed as he walked out of Dragonsreach, yet again Jarl Balgruuf had another quest for the Dragonborn and he had done it but as soon as he told the Jarl the bandit was dead and had been paid, he was forgotten about. It was the same everytime and he was growing sick of it.

"Dragonborn!"

He sighed and rubbed his face, he was tired and wanted nothing more than a stiff drink and his bed. He didn't even care if there wasn't a woman in it, that was how tired he was. Turning he saw the old woman Fralia Gray-Mane come towards him with a large sword.

"I've told you Fralia, call me Eivyn."

She smiled at him "Forgive me, I was on my way to deliver this to you," she held out the sword and he took it gratefully.

"You didn't need too," Eivyn admired the sword and held it up, it was clear that Eorlund had taken his time with this sword and it gleamed in the firelight of the torch they stood next too.

Fralia shook her head "You saved my son from the Thalmor and reunited him with his brother. I can never repay you for that but my husband and I wanted to give you this to say a small thank you. May it help you in battle."

Eivyn smiled "Thank you," he sheathed the sword and hugged the woman tight.

"I hope your parents are proud of you, they have a lot of reason to be." She patted his shoulder and left quickly as Olfrid Battle-Born walked by, he gave them both a suspicious look and Eiyn continued on his way.

He stopped by the inn and bought a couple of meads from Hulda but instead of retiring to his room, he left the inn and headed for the gates.

He had some important decisions to make before he spoke to his sister and he would need privacy to think and he knew where to go.

Gilda had never felt more alive.

She stood allowing herself to get used to her wolf body, she felt the strong urge to hunt down anything she could but she didn't let herself give in. Instead she ran through the woods on all fours, loving the wind going through her fur. When she came to a small clearing she stopped and stood again, sniffing the air, she felt her ears prick up as she smelled blood.

Before she could rationally think, she ran towards the source of the smell and seen a sabre tucking into the body of an elk. She growled lightly and it looked up and seen her, it's lips curling up as it snarled at her.

All rational thought left her and all she could think about was eating the flesh off of the elk. She took a step forward and roared at the sabre. It didn't back down and charged towards her growling and snapping.

The wolf inside took over and slashed at the sabre with it's claws and injured it's leg, letting out a noise of pain, it tried to stand but the wolf had already sunk it's teeth into it's neck. The large saber kicked and scratched and bit as the wolf shook it by the neck until finally it lay still. The wolf dropped it and walked over to it's prize and tucked in to the carcass.

It was morning and Gilda awoke to the smell of blood and she blanched as she seen the dead carcasses of the animals around her. Obviously the elk hadn't been enough for the wolf and she had hunted more during the night, she stretched out and winced in pain.

Looking down she seen the marks on her body from the fight with the sabre and sighed. Vilkas wouldn't be happy about these or her leaving Jorrvaskr to change. She was surprised that he hadn't come after her. Standing, she cursed herself for leaving Jorrvaskr last night, she should have fought the call of the blood like Farkas and Vilkas but she couldn't fight it anymore and now she was naked and bloody in the middle of the woods. She headed east and luckily didn't meet any people or animals and made it back to the hunters shack which was still abandoned.

Dressing in the simple dress she had hid, she grabbed her dagger that she had half buried in the ground and headed back to Whiterun, along the way she met a group of farmboys going to Solitude to join the Imperial army and a Khajiit caravan. It wasn't until she reached the now ruined watchtower that she seen someone standing on top of the tower, frowning she walked up the stairs and cautiusly went to the top.

"Boo!" she jumped and looked around and saw her brother sitting on the wall grinning with a bottle of mead in his hands and more empty ones around his feet.

"Will you ever grow up?" she asked, not being serious "and you shouldn't be drinking near the edge! What if you fall over?".

"I'm not suicidal yet sister," Eivyn chuckled "if I fell and hurt myself, I'd never get another woman."

She shook her head but gave him a small smile, "What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Thinking," he said sobering up immediantly turning back to look over the land "ever since I found out who I really am, I've been commanded about, ordered around and told it's my duty," he sighed "I'm not sure what to make of it."

Gilda walked up and stood beside him and admired the view, "It's beautiful around here but I still prefer the scenery at Riften, the lake is beautiful."

"And yet you choose to stay here," he said with a hint of bitterness "where we both get treated like whelps and ordered around."

"At least we're safe," Gilda snapped, she was getting sick of Eivyn's mood swings, there had been some days where he would just drink and take anyone home and ignore her completely. Vilkas would always tell her to leave Eivyn alone and train or do something else with him, but she wasn't going to put up with this anymore. "What is your problem Eivyn, you've been nothing but foul to me for the past few days, what have I done?"

He snorted, "You know what you've done," he said glancing at her with disgust "what you've _become_."

She froze "Wha-"

"Aela smugly hinted at what happened that night!" he growled "just tell me the truth of what happened the night Skjor died!"

Gilda looked down, all fight leaving her at once. "I ... I became a werewolf, Vilkas led me away from Aela and Skjor because they wanted me to fight the Silver-hand with them," she sighed "I can't believe she did this."

"At least she was honest!" Eivyn said in a dangerous tone.

Gilda bit her lip "I'm sorry" she glanced up at him with tears in his eyes "Eivyn, I'm truly sorry for lying but this feels right becoming part of the Circle and being able to protect myself and others in dangerous situations!"

"What happens if you get married and have children. What if you lose control and hurt one of them!"

"I would be cured before I had children."

"What if there isn't one!"

"Kodlak belives there is a cure and I trust him."

"If theres a cure then why hasn't he gone and got it!" Eivyn shouted "how could you be so stupid!" his voice echoed around the watchtower and a few birds flew away in fright.

"Don't talk to me like a child!" Gilda shouted back "it's my own life and this is how I choose to live it!"

"No, this is no life Gilda, you've just become the monster parents warn their children about!" Eivyn snapped "what if you can't control it and you kill someone huh? Would you ever be able to forgive yourself?"

"Vilkas wouldn't let me lose control!" Gilda said, tears running down her face "he cares for me and so do the rest of them. They are like a family to me now!"

"So what your saying is I've been replaced by some dog?" Eivyn said heatedly "I'm not good enough anymore because I don't change into a monster at night!" he laughed "and what makes you think he cares huh?" he looked furious "is this why you became a were-wolf?" he snarled "just so he would like you more!"

"Better than sleeping around with every woman in Whiterun!" she said angryily "you're supposed to be the Dragonborn not the Dragonwhore!"

"What your doing isn't right either!" he snarled "your only doing this because of that wolf bastard managed to have his way with you, he doesn't love you! You were just the quick romp in the night!"

Gilda slapped him "How dare you!" she screamed "how dare you speak of him and me that way! You've had more women than hot dinners!"

Eivyn grabbed his pack and left the cave, "I'm going to Windhelm!" he snapped "you stay in Whiterun, run with the pack and enjoy growing fur, I'm going to join the Stormcloaks and earn my place in Sovengarde! Enjoy the wrath of Hircine when you die!"

Gilda held in the sob until she couldn't hear Eivyn's footsteps anymore and then began to cry quietly at the top of the tower. She heard someone come up the stairs and hoped it was her brother come to apologise but it was only a guard.

"I heard shouting, is everything okay?" he frowned at the empty bottles "was this you?"

Gilda shook her head, "No they were here when I came up," she looked over the the side and seen her brother walking away from Whiterun and away from her "and no, everything isn't okay."


End file.
